


Don't Think, Just Do

by Redbookbluebook



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Canon Related, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbookbluebook/pseuds/Redbookbluebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night she and Peeta return to the Games by train, Katniss can't sleep. Luckily for her, neither can Peeta. Everlark lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think, Just Do

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by the Snow Patrol song, "You Could Be Happy". I do not own the Hunger Games, nor do I make any money off of my fics. (Wouldn't that be nice though?)

Her body was wrought with fear. There was no way she could go through with this, not again. Katniss curled herself up on her irritatingly familiar train bed, and willed sleep to come. However, she knew that that wasn’t going to happen when the only thing resting beneath her eyelids were the nightmares.   
A soft knock interrupted her repressed panic.   
“Katniss?” It was him. She could picture his crinkled brow, and kind blue eyes; she knew that this time he needed to be the one to survive this.   
“Come in,” she mumbled. Peeta entered the small room.   
“I couldn’t sleep, and I thought maybe you couldn’t either.”   
Katniss shook her head, and gestured for him to sit beside her. Peeta placed an arm around her, and to his surprise she pulled him into a hug.  
“Katniss?” He babbled in shock at the initiated contact.   
“Peeta, you know that neither of us is likely to survive this right? We both have targets placed on our backs, and-” Peeta shushed her as her voice was growing higher and faster until she was nearly incoherent.   
Peeta pulled her closer until she was comfortably nestled on his lap, and he could take in the smell of her hair. She still smelled like the forest; the Capitol hadn’t ruined that yet. ( _Again._ )  
Katniss started to squirm in his arms, uncomfortable with so much close contact when neither of them was dying. Unfortunately for Peeta, he was very much aware of her lithe body pressed against his.   
“Peeta, I think your prosthetic leg is poking me.” Peeta wasn’t sure he had ever blushed so hard in his life before.   
“Uh Katniss, that’s not my leg.”   
“Oh.” Before Peeta could regain his composure, Katniss started mumbling, “Do you think that maybe we could…”   
“Pardon?” There was no way he had heard her right.   
“Well, like I was saying, we’re probably not going to make it out of the arena this time, somaybewecouldhavesex?” Despite the rush, this time he was sure he had understood her.   
“Are you sure?” His eyes were wide, but hopeful.   
Katniss seemed to hesitate as though she was internally at war with herself, before nodding.   
“Yeah Peeta. I’m sure.” Despite wanting to jump up and down with excitement, Peeta resisted the urge.   
“So should we kiss or-“ Before he had even finished his sentence, her mouth had pressed up against his. He barely had time to start enjoying the kiss because Katniss had pushed him over so that he was underneath her. She pinned his hands above his head with one arm, and started undoing his pants with the other. While it was ridiculously hot to see her taking charge like that, Peeta worried that she just didn’t want him touching her.   
“Katniss wait! Slow down a second will you.” Peeta sat up and put both of his hands on her shoulders. “You’re absolutely sure you want this?” She scowled back at him.   
“Does it not look like I want this?” She gestured to his undone pants.   
“Katniss, I’m worried about you. You’ve never really indicated you wanted to do this before and now-“   
“I used to worry about accidentally bringing a child into this world and that’s something I just couldn’t live with. But now…” Her voice trailed off as she thought about her very short future.   
Peeta’s brow furrowed, “Don’t say that! You made it once, you can do it again.” Katniss shook her head sadly, and her expression softened considerably as she gazed at his sweet face.   
“Even if I did make it, it wouldn’t be with you.” She paused to gather her thoughts before speaking again. “Peeta, you’re the one who’s good with words but believe me when I say this: I. Want. You.” He beamed at her. “Now will you let me show you already?” Peeta nodded. “Good.”  
She started off slow, moving her sinuous body over his and lightly kissing his lips before delving in with her tongue. Her teeth grazed his lips by accident due to her inexperience, and yet Peeta moaned. Katniss smiled against his mouth and tried deliberately biting his lip. She felt him grind his pelvis against hers and his hands moved to her hips. She leaned in to kiss and suckle his neck, and his hands moved up her sides until he was fondling her breasts.  
Katniss abruptly pulled away from him, her mind telling her it was now or never. Peeta started to apologize profusely for groping her but then she pulled her nightshirt over her head, and his mouth decided to stop working properly.  
Katniss took in the wide-eyed look of awe gracing Peeta’s face, and decided that maybe she didn’t need to be self-conscious around him. Surprisingly, this was turning out to be kind of fun. She decided to play with him a little further.  
“Your hands are supposed to go here,” she directed him, moving his hands from where they laid by his sides to rest on top of her small breasts. The warmth of his palms against her hard nipples felt fantastic. He squeezed her breasts experimentally, while wearing an expression of utter adoration. Then his fingers moved to tweak her nipples and she felt a jolt go straight down to her core. What was happening to her?   
“You’re wearing too much clothing,” she observed to distract herself from the feelings he was inspiring in her. “Let me fix that.” Katniss helped him maneuver his way out of his pants while he pulled his shirt over his head. The only barriers left between them were their underwear now, and Peeta’s were barely doing anything to conceal his longing for her. Katniss slowly stroked the outline of his penis with her hand and Peeta groaned in response. The girl he had loved for years was finally willing to take their relationship (if one could call it that) to the place that he had gone many times in his head in the early hours of the morning.   
“Katniss, please?” Peeta pleaded, the head of his penis was now leaking through his underwear and Katniss felt wetness pooling in her own. She quickly abandoned her underwear, and before Peeta could fully register what was happening, his were around his ankles and Katniss was lowering herself onto him. She could feel him stretching her as she slowly filled herself with him. There was a bit of pain, but when she finally sank down on him it felt like coming home. She rocked back and forth on top of him experimentally and both of them moaned in pleasure. She pulled Peeta’s arms above his head yet again, and tried sucking on his nipples. He squirmed under her ministrations, and managed to steal back an arm to play with her breasts. He could feel himself getting close, but Katniss didn’t seem to be quite there yet. She had moved her mouth back to his and while they were kissing, he snaked his arm down to where they were joined, determined to find ‘the pleasure button’ as his older brothers had dubbed it. He started rubbing his thumb against her until she gasped.  
“Peeta, what are you-” He stopped, worried that she was mad. “I did not say stop!” Peeta moved his finger back to where it had been, and began rubbing furiously as Katniss’ moans increased in volume. He was getting to the point where pretty soon he wasn’t going to be able to stop but it all just felt so good.   
“Katniss, I’m gonna-”  
“Mmm me too. Don’t stop don't stop.” The two lovers kept their rhythm going until Peeta felt her walls closing in on him and then they dissolved into senseless thrusting until both of them collapsed, completely sated.   
Katniss rolled off of him, and the two lay there panting slightly. Peeta broke the silence.   
“Well, I wish we had done that sooner.” Katniss couldn’t stop smiling even as she shook her head at him in exasperation.  
“When exactly would we have done that?” Peeta smiled sheepishly back at her.  
“Yeah, I suppose as cozy as that cave was, I definitely wouldn’t want anyone back home seeing you like this.”  
“Seeing me?” Katniss asked feeling rather disgruntled. “What about you?”   
“Well, I obviously would have disguised myself as part of the cave, so I would have been fine. But how would the parents at home explain to their kids what Katniss was doing with the stalagmite?” Katniss was equal parts horrified and amused by his statement, but as much as she tried, she couldn’t suppress the smile that threatened to burst through on her face.   
“You’re terrible,” she deadpanned.   
“Yeah, but you love me anyways.” As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Peeta backtracked. “I mean, not that you said that you loved me or anything I just kind of assumed.” There was an awkward pause before Katniss spoke.  
“Actually, I think I kind of do. Love you anyway.” Katniss hadn’t been sure of her words until she actually spoke them, but when she was talking she began to realize that they were true. The look of pure joy on his face at her response made her realize that she would never regret saying those words.   
“I love you too Katniss Everdeen, always and forever.”


End file.
